The Doorway
by StarlightBeginings
Summary: What if you were home with your family doing your normal thing and all of a sudden... bam! The surprise of your life happens? An OC is in this fanfiction. Also I am new to Fanfiction I hope you enjoy it! Some characters will arrive later! I hope you enjoy this.
1. The begining

**I do not own Hetalia only the story line and the OC. Please tell me what you think. I hope you like it!**

My boredom was horrible. All day I had nothing to do. My friends were busy or on vacation. My dad was at work. My mom was _trying _to get my sisters to do chores excluding me who was working on homework. I was the only one who ever helped her too! I had finished my homework rather quickly and I was all ready to sleep but decided to do some late night internet searching. My mother called me down the stairs probably to assist her with some menial chore that she can't do due to her bad back.

I silently cursed my two sibling's great skill at ignoring my mom. I glared silently as I grabbed my backpack to take as I went to see what my mom wanted. I opened the door that led from my sweet escape known more formally as the computer or the virtual world of . As I trudged forward the world turned animated and everything I was used to faded.

I shook my head. This place... looked like a forest. I wasn't walking outside before. Tree's surrounded me. Where was I? What did I just unknowingly walk into? Was I drugged or something? I looked into my backpack grabbing out my useless teddy that I named Midnight. I checked if I had anything else useful. My backpack held a map, a flashlight, books (thank god), pencils, and notebooks. After a few minutes worth of walking after discovering I was in no way able to go back even with a map and a field with voices coming from behind a long line of tomato bushes. Silently and sub-consciously I moved closer to the noise using a tree I found nearby as cover.

The voices that I heard sounded oddly familiar like it was from the show Hetalia that I was just recently introduced to. One sounded Hispanic and the other well… I think this phrase that was just exclaimed sums it up: "Tomato (beep)!" I yelped and jumped back in shock. Not even my dad curses that much. Heck, my classmates are bunny rabbits compared to some of the stuff this guy is spewing. My bunny rabbit like instincts told me to run and never look back since that man sounded furious. Hesitantly I peeked to see who they were.

A tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes looked remarkably similar to Spain from the aforementioned anime and the other with dark hair but not as dark as the other male had a curl sticking out the left side of his head. At least from where I was standing. Neither had noticed my standing there. I noticed an obvious height difference one looked sort of… chibi. I knew I had to be dreaming. No way. No how. This couldn't be real. How am I here? I stared down at my odd animated hands. Should I talk to them? Will they hate me? I wouldn't know the first thing to say.

"'ey." A voice said. It sounded some odd sort of a Scottish with a mix of Irish. I looked around searching for the source of the noise. It sounded like it came from my little black teddy bear plushie. "Just go talk to 'em. Not like they gonna bit cha." It did come from the teddy… How? Is someone pranking me? I looked at the teddy inquisitively and asked "How are you able to talk?" It just remained silent. Shaking my I walked closer to the strangers or maybe pranksters.

"Um. Hello. Uh I was wondering if you knew where I was. I mean… could you help me out?" I asked silently begging for them not to notice or hear me, unfortunately unlike Canada I was noticed and heard. "Awww. Una niña you are a long way from home. Estamos en España." Replied the Spain look alike. Since I am a beginner in Spanish all I only understood that last bit. I am in Spain, huh? Well I defiantly am not in Kansas anymore… not that I ever had been.

I felt like crying… it will cost a lot of money to return home and WHO WILL BATHE THE DOG! "My poor puppy!" I exclaimed worried as little tears formed in my eyes. The man who looked like Spain crouched down to reach my height. Wait… HEIGHT! "Niña ¿cuál es su nombre?"

I looked down embarrassed. I didn't introduce myself earlier also due to my now Chibified height issue. I mumbled my name silently. Neither of them understood or heard me. Like always my shyness/bunny mode ruined a perfectly good chance on first impressions."¿Qué?" The man asks. This time I put a little backbone and attitude in it. "Ava. I am not repeating myself."

"That-a girl. Finally gathering up some courage I see." I knew that voice it was Midnight. Why now? Neither male seemed to hear or notice the voice coming from the teddy. I tilted my head to the side trying to duplicate an I-am-innocent-and-totally-not-hearing-a-talking-te ddy-bear face. "Lass don't go ignoring me. I am not just gonna go away. Oh and these two blokes won't be hearing me unless I want them to. Ask them to return ya to Ireland." I just ignored the teddy bear; although I wondered why it said Ireland not America.

"Could you help me return home? I don't know how I got here… I'm… lost." The chibi look-a-like grumbled angrily as the grown man smiled brightly and picked me up in a bone crushing hug. "¡Sí! Mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo y su nombre es Lovi. You are soooo cute!" The chibi-Romano declared loudly "Tomato bastard. It's not Lovi. It's Lovino. Why'd you have to tell her that?"

My oxygen supply was quickly depleting due to the hug. Further making said situation worse I realized mortifyingly that I was in my Pajamas. Just great; I am in an unfamiliar place with two possibly escaped psychos who believe they are countries or at least have the names for them. Can I get a refund? Seriously I did not pay to end up here…. Where ever here is? Maybe this is some sick joke or I am in a coma. Oh Gosh. Did the dream reaper get me?

My thoughts were interrupted as the man now dubbed Antonio said "¿De dónde eres?" I blinked. Realizing air was once again entering my poor abused lungs. My face turned red… you can guess the shade. "I am from…" I began. Thoughts swirled through my little head. What if America wasn't found yet? What if they don't believe me? Oh goodness… What if I have to be a hobo until I die? "Ireland!" Another voice exclaimed. Both the boys jumped and looked around trying to find the voice.

**If you do not know what the words in Spanish means please use google translate. Please tell me what you think and if I am doing the characters wrong. Please review. ~~~ Thanks for reading~~~ **


	2. What is going on!

_**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was trying to get the time to. Please tell me if there is anything off. Helpful hints, Tips, and Constructive criticism is always much appreciated.**_

"'ey I am down here! Try not to ignore me!" The two men looked at the ground seeing my Teddy bear or I suppose the term would be plusie, since Teddy Roosevelt was not born yet if any of this is real. That toy will owe me for this. "I am from Ireland! Oh please meet Midnight! He is my snuggle buddy! Hello!" I tried my hardest to puppeteer my doll. I always hated to act all cutesy but I could not afford to lose this toy… It has too many memories to it.

Lovino's face heated up considerably so. Even my obliviousness noticed it. Spain looked thoughtful and then paled. 'Oh shoot' I thought. 'I forgot about the Spanish Armadas embarrassing defeat at Ireland's shores; wait that was after America was discovered. Dang it! I missed a perfectly good opportunity to return home.' Uncharacteristically Antonio turned around and acted coldly as he said "I have no business anywhere near that Protestant Country."

I easily guessed he meant England. I retorted not knowing how correct I am "Ireland is NOT a protestant country. Do not go dissing my heritage! The Irish people can hardly put up with that stick in the mud!" I remembered some distant image of England bossing everybody around from Hetalia. It's not that I hate England or anything… in fact I admit it he does have sex appeal it's just… he was always so mean to Ireland in history at least. I do like the people more in England and Ireland though. They don't think or act like they know it all unlike those I know from middle school. High school is better though.

My dad told me all about Ireland. Here are some fun facts.

Ireland is the remainder of the Celts as well as Britain, parts of Scotland, and Wales.

The Celts are one of the few nations not to be defeated by the Romans.

The Celts were a highly advanced society supposedly related to Atlantis. They were advanced in weaponry and living off the land.

The Celts were peaceful.

Britain is constantly trying to take over Ireland or rule over it in some way.

Ireland (the Celts) was one of the few Nations never to be taken over.

I found this interesting so I remembered these facts and imagined what could have happened if it was Hetalia-ifyed. I imagined a chibi brunette girl and boy with golf clubs yelling in Gaelic at England. I giggled silently at the thought.

Yup, Midnight so owes me big time. I hope she can afford a ship ride to America from Ireland. The Spanish man just ignored me. I sighed. I did not want to resort to this. "Do you have any friends who can help me?" Finally someone paid attention although it was not the Spanish speaking one. "Wine bastard can probably help you. Antonio can call him. He is French so be careful."

I followed them to the house and waited for France. "Midnight you sooo owe me." Midnight paled slightly. The only reason I know that is the fact everything is anime styled. A loud thud sound came from the door and two blond men stood there. One looked like a girly-guy and the other looked okay… not punk-ish cute but okay. The normal looking blond glared at Antonio and Lovino hid from the girly guy with stubble. I sweat dropped, Looks like my ride was here so long as they don't start fighting for a few years… that would in fact be disastrous.

I walked over to the two blonds noticing the fact that most of the characters who represent Europe for the first time are blond except for Spain and the Italy's; Prussia too if you consider his own genetic glitch. I stared down at the brunette locks that stayed on my shoulders. Why is it that in my mind I translate as 'ordinary', 'weird', 'unexceptional', and 'unimportant'. I know better to listen to such thoughts and I could care less what others say but… perhaps I could be the main character just this once instead of a prop or a background person. Maybe I could be important too?

I shook my head clearing away such thoughts from my young mind. I am sixteen not ten years old I should give up on such impossible things. Yet it's the impossible things that make life so much more interesting. Before my mind fully was clear I found myself being picked up off the ground.

"Ohhonhonho _Angleterre_ you never told me you had such a cute _sœur_. She doesn't look like you at all." That snapped me out of it. Sister? Where? Where is England's sister? What country does she represent? Is she a mary-sue? Is she crazy or is she awesome? Is she conceited?

"She is not my sister you bloody git! Now put her down so I can take her away from this wanker of a Conquistador!" I then realized my feet were not on the ground. I looked down at my bear feet blankly. I felt so disappointed. 'No new character? Aww… '

"Look _Angleterre _you made the _petit fille_ sad." Said Francis. 'Sad? I am not sad. Oh! So when France mentioned sister he meant me… how does that work? We look positively nothing alike! Man am I slow.' I ignored the fight that in sued between England and Spain to England and France. Silently I walked past the two not quite thinking. I tend to call this daydream mode; usually I get lost or hurt when I enter this state.

I walked till I saw nothing but a clear blue ocean and could smell the sea breeze. The sound of wind hitting sails entered my ears. The sunlight glistened off of the water. I was relaxed by the slight scent of the salty sea. Midnight interrupted my calm day dream state. "Look a boat!" Midnight exclaimed.

A boat was coming it looked like a merchants ship that was definitely English. It could have sailed from the America's to transport silver to Spain. Eureka! That's it! All I need to do is hop aboard that ship I will be home in no time! 'Wait,' my conscious said 'What about the others that you were just with. They might be worried or followed you. Don't you care? They will blame themselves if you got hurt.'  
I rolled my eyes and groaned. I nearly forgot about that. I always do the goody two shoes thing because it is not in my nature to do otherwise. 'I know! I will write a note that will say "I saw a ship and decided to investigate where it's going. I'm going home. Thank you for your consideration and kindness, but I will not need your assistance any further." That should work!'

Stupidly forgetting the fact that I looked like I was 5-8 years old I trudged towards the docks ready to stowaway since I did not have any of the local currency. I only had my supplies from school, among other things. In all honesty I did not know what to do. 'This world was fictional. I must be a dream.' I kept telling myself. 'When I reach my objective I will wake up.' Holding my head semi-high I rushed to the ship.

The thing is you see; it's one thing to wish for something, it's another for it to come true. Its one thing to see something and know it's fake, it's another to see it and be real.

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
